Semantic Satiation
by KUROUJI
Summary: "Setelah kau mengulang-ulang suatu kata, kau akan merasa kata itu adalah sebuah kata yang asing, seakan ia terlepas dari makna yang kau ketahui selama ini. Sebuah kata yang kosong." Dan Eren ingin membuat 'Rivaille' menjadi kata yang asing baginya.


_SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN _© _Hajime Isayama._

__warnings: probably ooc; typos; fast-paced (?), less-description. teacher!Rivaille, student!Eren, genre labil(?).__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Setelah kau mengulang-ulang suatu kata, kau akan merasa kata itu adalah sebuah kata yang asing, seakan ia terlepas dari makna yang kau ketahui selama ini. Sebuah kata yang kosong.<em>__

* * *

><p><strong>Semantic Satiation.<strong>

"Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille."

Rivaille.

Rivaille.

Rivaille.

Rivaille.

Eren Jaeger menenggelamkan wajah dalam telapak tangan, mencoba menyebut nama keramat itu berkali-kali. Tangannya bergerak frustasi, mengacak-acak sekumpulan helai coklat karamel.

Dia hanya berharap bisa melupakan Rivaille.

Rivaille itu...

...hanya seseorang yang tak bermakna.

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger—si pemuda 15 tahun dengan mata secemerlang daun pandan—melangkahkan kaki dengan berat menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan selain mendengus, dan menyeret ransel di samping kaki panjangnya.<p>

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu—Eren tahu itu.

Tapi dia sengaja melambatkan diri masuk kelas. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya sekarang ini.

Rivaille-_sensei_, guru Kimia.

Sekaligus guru yang dipaksa Eren menjadi pembimbing klub yang didirikannya.

Sekaligus—cinta pertama Eren. Eren tak ingin mengakuinya lagi.

"Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille."

"Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille, enyahlah."

Nama itu seperti mantra.

Dua hari yang lalu, Armin Arlert memberitahunya sesuatu yang baru dibacanya, yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya lupa pada sang cinta pertama berumur 34 tahun.

_Dasar tua, pendek, sialan._

Eren mengumpat.

Kejahatan yang dilakukan Rivaille kepadanya sudah tak bisa ditoleransi. Meski dia cinta pertamanya, Eren hanya bisa berharap cinta pertama itu tidak akan bertahan, malah sebisa mungkin menjauh darinya.

Dia menyebutkan nama Rivaille bukan karena merindukannya, oke—dia hanya ingin mencoba kemanjuran tips yang diberitahukan Armin si juara kelas.

"Terlambat lagi, Jaeger?"

Tak sadar dia sudah tiba di depan pintu kelas. Rivaille sengaja membiarkan pintu terbuka, sehingga dia bisa melihat siapapun yang melintas di hadapan muka kelasnya.

"Un," Eren mengangguk pelan. Matanya sudah seperti panda, dihiasi lingkaran hitam segelap surai eboni Rivaille.

"Terlambat bangun? Macet? Sengaja terlambat?"

Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alis, bertanya masih dalam pose angkuh yang tak pernah tanggal dari dirinya.

"Un," jawab Eren lagi, mungkin ketiganya benar. Dia menyeretkan tungkai dan ransel ke tempat duduknya, sementara seisi kelas memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang mengalami fase _hidup segan mati tak mau_.

"Rivaille."

"Bilang apa tadi, bocah?"

Eren melanjutkan gumaman, pura-pura tak mendengar. Rivaille masih mendelik penuh sarkas ke arahnya.

"Oi, aku tidak menyuruhmu duduk. Dan kaubilang apa, barusan?"

"Rivaille."

Eren menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya mengambil buku catatan dari dalam ransel dengan gontai sementara seisi kelas masih menonton drama _sensei_-murid yang selalu membuat heboh sekolah.

"Rivaille, Rivai—sakit!"

Keasadaran Eren refleks kembali ketika balok penghapus _whiteboard_ menghantam pipi mulusnya.

"Kenapa dilempar?!"

Eren mengusap-usap pipinya, sementara Rivaille menyeringai sekilas.

"Demi muridku yang paling rajin," Rivaille membalikkan badan dan melanjutkan menghias _whiteboard_ dengan tulisan tangannya yang minimalis dan nyaris tak terbaca. "Detensi, oke? Sepulang sekolah di ruanganku."

* * *

><p>Tiada hari tanpa detensi, bagi Eren. Sudah dua minggu ini, atensinya tiap pulang sekolah bukan lagi klub film yang dipimpin olehnya dan dibimbing sang Rivaille-<em>sensei<em>, sekarang kesibukannya sudah berbeda.

Detensi, di ruangan si _sensei_ sadis.

Yah, tidak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama bertemu dengan _orang itu_.

Eren tidak bosan, karena dia senang dengan perasaan bergejolak saat bertengkar dengan _sensei_nya itu. Salahkan jiwa Eren yang masokis, dia malah menganggap itu balas dendam atas sakit hati yang ditorehkan sang _sensei_ di sini—di _kokoro_nya. Walaupun sang pelaku kejahatan sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Rivaille memang tidak peka. Dia membenci pria itu. Benci. Benci. Benci.

"Benci."

"Bilang apa tadi?"

Lagi, Eren tak sadar dia sudah berada di depan ruangan Rivaille yang pintunya menjeblak lebar.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan bersihkan ruanganku. Setitik debu tak akan ditoleransi. Kalau gagal, aku akan menculikmu."

Rivaille mengepak barang-barang perlengkapannya dalam satu tas, melirik arloji yang jarum pendeknya menusuk angka lima, dan bersiap pulang.

"Ingat, tak setitikpun debu."

"Baik, _sensei_."

Rivaille melenggang pergi setelah menyerahkan kepercayaan atas ruangannya pada si pemuda Jaeger. Pria bermanik sekelam malam tak berbintang itu mendecih pelan.

"Menurutmu aku ini sebodoh apa?" Rivaille menendang kerikil yang terlantar di lapangan parkir. Di benaknya, terbayang Eren yang menggumamkan nama "Rivaille" berulang kali selagi menyapu ruangan ala _Cinderella_ versi tampan.

"Aku bukan _sensei_-mu kalau tidak bisa menebak perilaku murahanmu itu, Jaeger," sekali lagi mendecih, sebelum menjalankan motor hitam besar yang terlihat kebesaran dibanding ukuran badannya.

Rivaille menyalakan mesin motor, mengenakan helm, dan sebagainya, sebelum membalap di jalanan sepi, meninggalkan Eren berkutat dengan debu-debu yang sebenarnya nyaris tak ada di ruangannya.

* * *

><p>"Rivaille, Rivaille," Eren tidak bosan, selagi tangannya memutar kunci di knop pintu. Sudah jam enam, dan dia ingin pulang. Berendam dengan air hangat, mencicipi sup hangat, berbaring di ranjang yang hangat, memeluk Rivaille yang hangat—<p>

"Salah!" Eren membentak dirinya sendiri. "Memeluk guling yang hangat."

Entah hantu atau arwah gentayangan, Eren tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia mendapati Rivaille berdiri di ujung koridor tempatnya berdiri, memperhatikannya.

"Rivaille-_s-sensei_...?"

"Kau menemukan jaketku?"

"Ja...ket?"

"Ketinggalan," Rivaille berjalan santai melewati Eren, dan kembali beberapa detik kemudian sambil menenteng jaket hitam monoton. "Pulang sekarang?"

"Ya," Eren mengangguk, agak ragu. "Saya duluan, _sensei_."

"Oi, siapa bilang hukumanmu sudah selesai?"

Bahkan menelan ludah pun Eren tak kuat.

Pesona si cinta pertama terlalu kuat, dia tak bisa menahan. Segala yang berhubungan dengan Rivaille yang dicintainya itu mutlak, tak bisa ditolak. Karena itulah, bersikap _rebel_ dan menjadi anak nakal mungkin akan membantunya melarikan diri dan Rivaille. Sayangnya, tidak selalu berhasil.

Dan Eren malah kelihatan menciut ketika benar-benar berhadapan dengan Rivaille, empat mata.

"Hukumanmu selanjutnya, membuatkan teh," Rivaille berdiri, bersedekap di samping Eren yang mematung dengan wajah terpetrifikasi.

"Tapi pantri sudah tutup—"

"Siapa bilang membuat teh harus di pantri sekolah? Maksudku di rumahmu," Rivaille berdecak malas. "Sudah malam, cepatlah. Aku tidak mau dituduh membawa lari bocah di bawah umur."

Eren tak bisa menjawab, hanya menerima tangan Rivaille yang menariknya. Eren diam dan pasrah. Lagi-lagi tak bisa membaca situasi hingga dia tiba-tiba sudah berada di pintu rumahnya sendiri.

"Maaf, sudah malam."

"Memang malam, aku tahu," Rivaille melepas helm hitam dari kepalanya. "Aku mau berdiskusi dengan orang tuamu, tentang anak mereka yang menjadi anak nakal di sekolah."

"_Sensei_ tahu, aku tinggal sendiri di kota i—"

"Oh, aku lupa. Bagus," wajah Rivaille mengumbar seringai. Eren bergidik.

"Ya sudah. Masuklah, _sensei_. Um… jangan macam-macam."

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Eren mandi sebentar, berganti baju dengan kaus dan celana yang nyaman, menghampiri Rivaille yang duduk di ruang tengah selagi mencicipi teh hitam buatannya.

"Tidak buruk, tapi tidak enak juga," komentar Rivaille datar. Matanya kini menatap Eren yang berdiri kikuk di sebelah sofa, menggerutu tak jelas. "Apa kau selalu tidak sopan begitu pada tamu?"

"Rivaille-_sensei_ bukan tamu," Eren mendengus. "Bukankah saya sudah bilang, saya tidak mau bertemu _sensei_ lagi. Makanya saya selalu terlambat di pelajaran _sensei_ dan—"

"Lupa," Rivaille mengusap pipinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Yang aku ingat hanya satu kecupan manis sebelum aku meninggalkan rumahmu, disini."

Eren refleks memukul kepala Rivaille.

"Otakku terlalu berharga, sialan," Rivaille mendongakkan kepala, menatap Eren yang teramat sangat kesal padanya. "Aku serius. Kau kenapa? Marah? Ada masalah?"

"Gaah, _sensei_—"

"Ya, ya, aku pulang," Rivaille mengibas tangan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa segalak itu, Tuan Muda Jaeger. Bersikap baiklah lain kali. Atau detensi selanjutnya bisa lebih parah. Aku pulang."

"Hati-hati," Eren tak rela mengucapkannya, sedangkan di dalam hatinya berteriak setengah memaksa, _"Kecelakaan dan mati saja sana!"_

Derum motor berisik terasa menjauh. Eren menjatuhkan diri di sofa yang tadi diduduki Rivaille. Aroma pekat searoma teh hitam masih tertinggal.

"Si gila itu minum berapa galon teh hitam sehari, sih?" Eren memijat pelipis.

_Sudah menyakitiku seenaknya, berisikap seolah dirinya itu malaikat penjaga surga, menggodaku layaknya pujangga gagal kawin, mengharapkan dia masih jadi cinta pertamaku seperti saat umurku masih lima tahun_—_oi, aku sudah besar ya, Rivaille._

Sepasang kelereng hijau berkedip sayu, menatap langit-langit putih.

_Apa Rivaille tidak tahu kalau aku sudah _broken kokoro_ sejak dua minggu yang lalu?_

Eren memutar-mutar posisi tubuhnya karena tak nyaman.

_Bisa-bisanya menyakiti perasaan anak baru puber sepertiku... Kalau aku tidak mau jatuh cinta dan menikah seumur hidup, bagaimana, heh?_

Eren baru sadar tadi Rivaille menonton acara pacuan kuda di televisinya. Dia menggeliat tak peduli.

_Rivaille... kau sudah tua, jangan menganggu aku lagi. Jalan hidupku masih panjang, kau sudah semakin beruban. Yah, belum kelihatan sih_—_tapi tetap saja tua._

Eren mengejap. Sepertinya dia mulai mengantuk. Persetan dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk, toh dia akan berakhir dalam detensi, detensi, dan detensi.

_Lupakan Rivaille, aku harus tenang._

Eren mulai memejamkan mata.

"Aku harus melupakanmu, kurcaci tua. Baiklah, aku akan membuat diriku melupakanmu—"

"—Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille."

Tips dari Armin Arlert memang membingungkan.

"_Sebutlah kata yang ingin dilupakan itu, berkali-kali hingga kau lupa, Eren. Itu menurutku."_

Karena itulah, Eren terus menggumamkan _Rivaille_, _Rivaille_, dan _Rivaille_.

* * *

><p><em>Eren tidur selagi menyebut namaku. Manis sekali.<em>

Entah Rivaille itu makhluk apa, tapi dia tersenyum tipis mengetahui firasatnya yang bukan sembarang firasat.

_Intuisi _seme_, tak perlu diragukan._

Rivaille membuka kaca helm, menghirup udara dingin malam yang bersapa dengan indera penciumannya. Segar, dingin.

"Omong-omong, bocah bodoh. Salahku apa, sih?"

* * *

><p>"Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille~"<p>

Tolong jangan bosan pada nyanyian atau rapalan mantra Eren. Itu caranya agar bisa sembuh dari Rivaille-_addiction_ yang dideritanya dengan sangat menyedihkan. Karena dia sudah kecanduan begitu lama, menyembuhkannya akan lama dan sulit juga, bukan?

"Selamat pagi," suara dingin mendekat dari pintu kelas. Kericuhan bak pasar segera berhenti, dan duduk rapi menyambut _sensei_ keren idaman semua penghuni sekolah—baik laki-laki, perempuan, tak ber_gender_, ataupun astral. Semua mencintai sosok tampan, keren, jenius, sadis—_sadis...?—_pokoknya _cool_ walaupun tinggi badannya agak _hipo_—alias kekurangan. Sosok itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille-_sensei_.

"Pagi, _senseeeeeei_~" kerumuman murid menjawab dengan manja. Terkecuali Eren, yang terus menggumamkan sebuah nama walaupun hatinya sesugguhnya tak sudi berucap.

Rivaille melirik Eren sekilas, bertanya-tanya tak seperti biasanya Eren tak datang terlambat. Tapi Eren sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

"Tugas yang kemarin, kumpulkan sekarang," tanpa basa-basi, seperti biasa. Beberapa menit berlalu. "Jaeger? Pr-mu?"

"Lupa," Eren bersiul kecil, menatap pemandangan lapangan olahraga dari balik jendela.

Rivaille menutup buku yang terbuka di atas mejanya dengan suara keras. "Detensi, malam ini, di rumahku."

Kerumunan murid-murid manja mengheningkan cipta.

"Eh? K-kenapa begitu, _sensei_?!"

"Sekali-kali, bocah nakal harus diberi pelajaran lebih. Barangkali direndam dalam kuali berair mendidih," Rivaille mengangkat bahu.

Eren berdecak, lalu menggerutu. Merasa tak ada pilihan selain mengikuti alur permainan dari _sensei_-nya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Suasana yang nyaman di kediaman Rivaille. Apa memang pagi berganti malam dengan cepat, atau Eren yang selalu kebingungan sendiri—entahlah. Yang jelas, dia sedang berdiri di sebuah rumah yang luas namun minimalis. Seminimalis pemiliknya sekarang. Padahal dulu Rivaille pernah bilang—<p>

_"Ini rumah kita di masa depan, sayang."_

Rivaille saat itu mungkin sedang keracunan. Eren yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun saat itu hanya tertawa bahagia, dipanggil 'sayang' oleh _'onii-chan'_ yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Sial, masa lalu itu memang kelam dan memalukan.

"Masuk," ujar Rivaille, nada suaranya sedingin bongkahan es padat di es campur kesukaan Eren. Dingin tapi sangat dinikmati kan, Eren?

"_E-ettoo... Sensei..._" Eren menggaruk tengkuk dengan gugup. "Detensinya, aku harus apa...?"

"Duduk," Rivaille menunjuk sofa tunggal namun cukup lebar di ruang tengah. Cukup untuk dua orang sekelas Rivaille dan satu orang sekelas Bertholdt Fubar—murid kolosal dari kelas sebelah.

Eren mengangguk patuh, dan duduk.

"Aku bilang, kau harus duduk sebagai detensi. Aku belum bilang 'mulai'," Rivaille berjalan menuju kursi yang didekati Eren dan menahannya duduk. "Aku yang duduk duluan. Kau hanya mengikuti."

"Eh...?"

_Om tua sialan, kau mau apa, hah?!_

Rivaille duduk tenang di atas sofa. Sementara itu, Eren mendekat dengan ragu, mencoba memuatkan diri duduk di celah kecil antara Rivaille dan pegangan sofa.

"Di pahaku, bocah lemot," sergah Rivaille. "Oi, oi. Jangan memberiku punggung, aku tak tertarik. Kalau bokong aku mau—maksudku, hadapkan wajahmu kemari."

Eren selalu lemah jika sudah berdua dengan Rivaille. Dia hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati, sedangkan fisiknya pasti sedang bergerak malu-malu tak disadari. Intinya sama saja; _dia kalah dari Rivaille._

"Tema detensi hari ini adalah pengakuan," Rivaille tersenyum tipis. "Kau harus bercerita banyak hal padaku."

_"S-sensei_—_!_" air muka Eren semakin tak enak, dan wajah hingga telinganya mulai merah merona. "Mengaku seperti apa...?"

"Bebas."

"S-saya tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu. Aku yang bertanya. Kenapa sok menjadi anak nakal di sekolah dan menghindariku, hm?"

Eren menyesal. Seharusnya dia bercerita tentang sinetron terbaru yang diceritakan Jean Kirschtein—orang mesum bermuka kuda, teman sekelasnya.

"Tidak menghindar kok," ujar Eren, berusaha berwajah polos.

"Aku tidak suka ada bocah manis yang berbohong," Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa memanggil namaku berkali-kali?"

"Uum, itu—"

"Kalau kau merindukanku, tiga kali saja sudah cukup. Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille. Begitu. Tidak perlu berhari-hari."

Eren hanya diam. Manik daunnya hanya menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal pikirannya sedang memikirkan kata-kata umpatan yang cocok dibatinkan pada si pak tua.

"Eren?"

"..."

Eren berjengit kaget saat hidungnya ditarik. Rivaille, tanpa wajah bersalah, menarik jarinya menjauh. "Supaya berhenti melamun sekaligus semakin mancung."

"Rivaille-_sensei_, aku muak."

Air muka Rivaille mendadak berubah.

"Muak—apa?"

"Muak kepadamu, Rivaille-_sensei_."

Katakanlah Eren lebay jika di kepalanya, potongan memori sedang di putar ulang berkali-kali.

_Repeat, repeat, repeat_. Berulang-ulang hingga Eren benar-benar muak.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih, ya," tante cantik itu tersenyum manis. Aku melongo. Om-om keren di sebelah tante itu pasti pacarnya. Ah, cocok sekali.<p>

Mereka berdua hanya berbincang sebentar, setelah tante cantik itu turun dari motor si om. Aku tertawa sendiri. Rivaille-_sensei_ sedang apa, ya? Sekali-kali aku juga mau diantar-jemput dengan motor keren Rivaille-_sensei_.

Pfftt... Aku duduk di bangku taman, menopang dagu. Adegan om dan tante yang kelihatan sudah kepala tiga walaupun masih keren-keren itu terlihat lagi. Tidak ngapa-ngapain, sih. Hanya bicara sebentar, kadang si tante memukul bahu om itu pelan-pelan.

Melihat itu, aku jadi tersenyum lagi. Aku tidak pernah memukul Rivaille-_sensei_ terlalu kuat, karena aku takut badan minimalisnya terbawa angin. Tapi aku tahu kok, kalau sebenarnya Rivaille-_sensei_ itu orang dewasa yang kuat. Terbukti dari otot-otot di badannya yang terlihat keren.

Ah, pokoknya Rivaille-_sensei_ memang keren.

Engg, aku tidak mengintip kok, Rivaille-sensei pernah numpang mandi di rumahku. Dan dia suka sekali berkeliaran di rumahku hanya pakai celana. Maksudnya apa, ya?

Aku sudah mengagumi Rivaille-_sensei_ sejak masih ingusan. Sekarang juga masih ingusan, tapi sudah bisa dilap sendiri. Aku bertemu Rivaille-sensei saat dia sedang membaca buku-buku sulit di depan sekolahku. Rivaille-_sensei_ luar biasa jenius, tapi setelah berkenalan denganku, dia ternyata rela mengajar di taman kanak-kanak tempat aku menimba ilmu dulu. Katanya ingin membuatku pintar. Lalu dia berganti menjadi guru di sekolah dasar. Intinya, dimana aku memulai sekolah baru, dia akan mengajar disana bahkan selalu menjadi guru di kelasku.

Senang? Pasti. Cinta pertamamu selalu mengikutimu kemanapun, senang kan?

Lalu saat aku berumur tiga belas tahun dan hidup sendirian di kota besar—ditinggal keluargaku yang super sibuk—Rivaille-_sensei_ selalu mengawasi dan menegurku. Dia galak, kejam, sadis, suka bicara kasar, pendek, hidup lagi. Tapi berkat dia, aku bisa seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku ini pinta dan mandiri, sudah pasti. Apalagi karena Rivaille-_sensei_ selalu mengajariku. Biar begitu, kami tidak pernah tinggal serumah, dan Rivaille-sensei tidak pernah lama-lama mengunjungiku sejak aku umurku lima belas tahun.

Umm, lalu… aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Rivaille-_sensei_ saat umurku delapan tahun. Rivaille-_sensei_ menjawab, dia akan mendampingiku sampai kapanpun.

Walaupun demikian, Rivaille-_sensei_ tidak pernah bilang dia menyukai ataupun menyayangiku.

Baginya, aku ini apa, ya? Bocah hilang? Murid setia? Anak angkat? Teman? Pacar? Tunangan? Istri?

Entahlah, tapi aku selalu berpikir positif. Rivaille-_sensei_ yang mengajariku itu—walaupun otak Rivaille-_sensei_ isinya kotor semua.

Hidupku benar-benar terasa sempurna.

Namun semua berubah saat negara api menyerang—salah, saat om-om keren itu membalikkan badan.

* * *

><p>"Eren, aku membuatmu muak?" Rivaille tampak tak terima. "Memangnya kenapa?"<p>

"Tidak tahu," Eren memalingkan wajah.

"Eren," Rivaille meraih dagu di hadapannya dan membawanya untuk menatap sepasang obisidian hitam pekat.

"A-apa?"

"Bilang saja."

"Bilang apa?"

"Muak, kenapa?"

"Muak pada Rivaille-_sensei_."

"Aku tanya 'kenapa', idiot."

Eren sudah terbiasa menanggapi kata-kata Rivaille. Dia tak ingin menjawab.

"Pikir saja sendiri," Eren beranjak mendadak, meninggalkan Rivaille terduduk. "Suruh saya membersihkan ruangan, atau toilet pria, toilet wanita, toilet anjing—terserah. Tapi jangan paksa saya bicara pada _sensei_."

Rivaille hanya menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Permisi."

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari ketiga, Rivaille menyadari Eren menghindar darinya. Salahnya sendiri kalau tidak peka, padahal nyatanya Eren sudah <em>ngambek<em> dua minggu.

"Rivaille, Rivaille."

Hari itu Rivaille mengajar lagi di kelas Eren. Dia melihat bocah itu masih bersiul, menatap ke luar jendela, sama sekali tak peduli pada eksistensinya yang berdiri tegak di podium kelas.

"Eren Jaeger, sudah berapa kali harus kubilang," Rivaille menghela napas. "Detensi lagi. Temui aku sebelum pulang."

* * *

><p>Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Rivaille mencoba mengajak Eren bicara.<p>

Eren masih diam, seraya menggoyang batang pel kesana kemari, mengkilapkan lantai toilet yang kusam.

"Apa lantai buruk rupa lebih menarik atensimu daripada aku?"

Eren bernyanyi sambil terus mengepel lantai.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kesalahanku kalau kau tidak mau bicara?"

Rivaille bersandar di sisi dinding toilet yang bersih.

"Laki-laki jahat harus mengusap mukanya disini," Eren mengacungkan ujung batang pel dua puluh senti dari wajah _deadpan_ Rivaille.

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"T-tidak ada," Eren melanjutkan mengepel seakan itu pekerjaan impian semua orang di seluruh dunia.

"Apa aku terlalu kejam?" Rivaille bertanya dengan suara rendah. Sama sekali bukan karakternya, tapi dia memang selalu melanggar karakter asli jika di depan Eren.

"Rivaille-_sensei_ sudah kejam maksimal, kok," Eren mengangguk, pura-pura cuek.

Bocah masokis sepertinya tahu bagaimana cara menyiksa batin.

"Eren," Rivaille menggulung lengan kemeja putih. "Aku rela membersihkan toilet jahanam ini sampai berbau kasturi untuk menggantikan detensimu, asal kau mau bilang padaku apa kesalahanku."

"Tidak perlu, aku masih becus bekerja," Eren masih setia menggoyang batang kain pel.

"Oh," Rivaille mengangguk singkat, tak mau lagi menyinggung hati bocah sensitif di hadapannya.

"Hm."

Hening sejenak. Hanya suara gemericik dari kran bocor yang bernyanyi.

"Kau menghindariku tapi selalu menyebut namaku. Kenapa?"

"_Sensei_, jangan banyak tanya," balas Eren, dingin. Tak biasanya. Rivaille yang menyadari perubahan emosi pada si bocah labil hanya mengangguk memahami.

"Ya sudah. Rapikan kalau sudah selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas halaman 238. Kalau lupa, yang harus kaubersihkan adalah lapangan basket dan sepak bola."

"Ya."

Rivaille berjalan menjauh.

Saat itulah, Eren memukul batang pel ke dinding salah satu bilik toilet.

"Orang tua bodoh, tidak peka."

_Rivaille's biggest problem:_ tidak peka.

_Eren's biggest problem:_ sok _ngambek_ dan jual mahal.

Hubungan tanpa status memang rumit, ya.

* * *

><p><strong>From: rivaillevi<strong>

Belajar, bocah?

.

**From: rivaillevi**

Oi?

**.**

**From: rivaillevi**

Pr, jangan lupa.

.

**From: rivaillevi**

Sudah makan, kan?

.

**From: rivaillevi**

Kau baik-baik saja?

.

**From: rivaillevi**

Kalau tak membalas berarti tidak baik-baik saja. Aku ke rumahmu sekarang.

.

**From: jaegeren**

Sedang belajar.

* * *

><p>Satu jawaban membuat Rivaille mendesah lega. Setidaknya Eren tidak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Rivaille tahu persis batas emosi si bocah kesayangan, dan dia mau membiarkannya tenang dulu. Sambil introspeksi, mungkin?<p>

Tetap saja dia tak tahu apa salahnya.

Dan tentu saja dia masih tidak tahu alasan Eren selalu menggumamkan namanya. Walaupun dia sudah punya satu hipotesis, sih. Apa lagi kalau bukan _Eren merindukanku_.

Ponsel Rivaille berdering nyaring. Dia mengangkatnya sesegera mungkin, takut kalau itu Eren yang meminta bantuan mendadak.

"Rivaille-_sensei_—"

"Ya, Eren?"

Benar kan. Sekarang waktunya Rivaille bersikap _cool_, mumpung Eren tampak membutuhkannya.

"B-bisa ke rumahku sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Rivaille melajukan badan hitam metalik. Meliuk-liukkan badan motor kekar itu memotong jalan kendaraan lain, menuju rumah Eren. Apa ada yang membuat Eren khawatir?

"Eren?"

"_Sensei_, masuk," terdengar suara Eren dari dalam.

Rivaille mengernyit, dan mendorong pintu utama rumah sederhana tersebut. Dia melihat Eren, berdiri di atas sofa. Tampaknya sudah berpuluh-puluh menit disana.

"Eren...?"

"Tolong, kecoanya tidak mau pergi. Aku takut dia menggigit," Eren melirik Rivaille malu-malu.

Rivaille masih memasang wajah datar tapi dalam hati tak percaya.

"Oi. Pergi."

Rivaille bersandar di pintu, menatap kecoa yang hanya sebesar debu mesiu di matanya, dan terpaut jarak beberapa meter jauhnya. Tentu saja tidak bergerak.

"Dua kemungkinan, lumpuh atau mati. Injak saja."

"Tapi—kotor," Eren bergidik.

Rivaille semakin gemas. Akhirnya dia mengambil sandal Eren yang terparkir di teras rumah, dan memegangnya di tangan. Lalu—

_Slap!_

Kecoa itu rata seketika.

Rivaille melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, menatap Eren dengan tajam.

"Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"B-bukankah memang—"

"Kau memanggilku jauh-jauh untuk mengusir kecoa yang sudah mati? Aku menyalip berbagai jenis kendaraan di jalan, bertaruh nyawa, untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tapi aku dipanggil sebagai pawang kecoa?"

"_E-etto_—"

"Apa kau sebegitu kecewa dan marahnya padaku? Atau memang harga diriku serendah itu?"

Rivaille seakan merasakan sesuatu menembus dadanya, tepat menumbuk ulu hati. Nyeri.

"S-seharusnya Rivaille-_sensei_ tidak marah—"

"Masih ada lagi? Tikus? Cicak? Mau kuusir semuanya?"

"_S-sensei_—_?_"

"Jangan kurang ajar, Eren, aku sudah mendidikmu, kan?" Rivaille membalikkan badan, berniat keluar dari rumah.

Eren tidak tahu Rivaille se-sensitif itu. Lebih tepatnya, _tadi_ dia tidak mau tahu. Tadi, sih.

Dalam hatipun Rivaille merasa tak pantas marah. Tapi dia hanya merasa kecewa, dirinya hanya dibutuhkan untuk mengusir kecoa mati. Bukan untuk menghibur apalagi melindungi Eren.

_Memang tak pantas, aku tahu._

Tapi, kenapa?

"_Sensei_! Rivaille-_sensei_!"

Tepat di ambang pintu, Eren berhasil mengejarnya. Tangannya menarik ujung jemari Rivaille yang melemas, terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna gelap.

"Apa?"

"M-maaf," Eren tahu Rivaille bukan tipe yang suka meminta maaf, karena itulah.

_Sebaiknya aku minta maaf sekarang. _

"Untuk?"

"Yang tadi," Eren menggaruk tengkuknya dan meringis pelan, sementara Rivaille masih menatapnya tajam.

"Ya."

"_Sensei_!"

Lagi, Eren menahan Rivaille yang hendak pergi.

"Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tolong dengarkan."

"Ya, silahkan."

"Tidak disini," Eren mengedip. "Masuklah dulu, saya akan membuat teh hitam."

"Berani memerintahku, bocah?" Rivaille menarik tangannya yang digenggam Eren. "Masuklah. Aku masih disini karena kasihan."

Sadis, kembali ke dirinya yang seharusnya.

Eren meneguk ludah. "Y-ya."

Tak lama kemudian, Eren kembali dengan secangkir teh hitam dan segelas susu coklat.

"Rivaille-_sensei_, saya belum menyelesaikan detensi," Eren membuka topik. "tentang pengakuan."

Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alis, itu sinyal bahwa dia sedang mendengar.

"Saya cemburu, _sensei_."

_C..._

_C... cemburu katanya?_

Bahkan petir di langit tak pernah lebih menggelegar bagi Rivaille daripada pernyataan ini.

"Cemburu apa."

"_Sensei_ kemarin... bersama seorang wanita, di taman dekat sekolah..."

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi. _Siapa?_

"Wanita muda, masih cantik," Eren tersenyum pahit. "_Sensei_ menyukainya. Tapi _sensei_ selalu baik pada saya, saya jadi salah paham," Eren tertawa kikuk.

Suasana macam apa ini.

"Apa—"

"Tapi, saya memang masih anak-anak. Saya tidak pantas untuk _sensei_. Saya ingin melupakan _sensei_—maksudnya perasaan saya untuk _sensei_. Lalu memulai hidup baru—setidaknya tidak pelu memikirkan _sensei_ yang sudah bahagia."

"Maksudmu ap—"

"_Sensei_, jangan beri saya perhatian seperti ini lagi. Saya ingin _sensei_ mengajari saya seperti guru biasa. Masalah kecoa tadi, saya memanggil _sensei_ karena _sensei_ orang terdekat saya, dan saya ketakutan setengah mati. Kecoa itu menyeramkan."

Rivaille diam, terlalu lelah untuk bersuara.

"Jadi, _sensei_, siapa namanya? Saya mau berkenalan kapan-kapan. Saya ingin tahu wanita beruntung mana yang berhasil merebut hati _sensei_. Saya minta maaf."

Jeda, Eren mengambil nafas.

"_Sensei_ tahu kalau _sensei_ cinta pertama saya, kan? Memalukan, ya. Sekarang tolong beri perhatian wajar seperti murid biasa saja, supaya saya tidak merasa seperti ini lagi. Sakit sekali kalau saya sempat mengira _sensei_ menyukai saya, uhm…"

Eren tersenyum palsu lagi. Dasar masokis tak pandai akting.

"Sakit, _sensei_. Saya sempat berpikir kalau _sensei_ orang terjahat sedunia—lalu Armin menceritakan tentang _semantic satiation_."

"Semen—apa?"

Rivaille mulai tertarik untuk berbicara. Hipotesis ciptaannya bahwa Eren menggumamkan namanya karena rindu ternyata salah besar. Rivaille sedikit kecewa.

Itu kau yang terlalu percaya diri oi, Rivaille.

"_Semantic satiation_, atau _semantic saturation_," ujar Eren, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Itu… sepertinya pernah dengar."

"_If you repeated something over and over again it loses its meaning,_ Armin bilang begitu," Eren menghela napas. "Saya tidak mengerti dia bicara apa. Lalu dia menjelaskan bahwa _semantic satiation_ didefinisika sebagai pengalaman subyektif akan hilangnya makna kata sebagai hasil dari inspeksi dan repetisi kata itu secara berkepanjangan. Sejujurnya saya juga tidak mengerti."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kau berani melupakanku, bocah? Ingin menganggapku tak berarti apa-apa lagi?"

Rivaille menyandarkan badan di sandaran sofa empuk, menatap Eren yang duduk bingung di sebelahnya.

"Harus kan, _sensei_? Saya mau berhenti menyukai _sensei_, karena saya tahu _sensei_ hanya akan membuat saya sakit," Eren mengepalkan tangannya mencengkeram dada, masih menunduk.

"Oi bocah, dengar," Rivaille melirik Eren, meminta atensinya. "Kau tidak akan bisa melupakanku. _Semantic satiation _itu tidak akan bekerja untuk hal seperti ini."

"Maksud sensei—?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku," Rivaille tampak mengingat baris-baris tulisan yang pernah dibacanya. "_Setelah kau mengulang-ulang suatu kata, kau akan merasa kata itu adalah sebuah kata yang asing, seakan ia terlepas dari makna yang kau ketahui selama ini. Sebuah kata yang kosong. Pada derajat tertentu, kekosongan makna itu akan membuatmu bingung atau bahkan menimbulkan kengerian tersendiri._"

Eren garuk-garuk tengkuk, tapi masih menyimak.

"Semantic satiation_ juga bisa dianalogikan sebagai metode filter spam yang dimiliki oleh otak. Jika terlalu banyak pesan tak berguna masuk, maka secara otomatis akan dihalangi atau diteruskan ke tempat sampah. _Kau tidak boleh menggunakan _semantic_ ini sebagai perkakas untuk melupakanku. Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu bingung dan ngeri. Aku juga sama sekali bukan sampah."

"Tapi saya ingin melupakan perasaan saya pada Rivaille-_sensei_."

"Tidak boleh!" seru Rivaille tiba-tiba. Badannya tak lagi menempel di sofa—dia sudah berdiri dan badannya condong ke arah Eren. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaumaksud dengan sakit itu bocah, aku tidak pernah menyakitimu."

"Tapi _sensei_... yang kemarin..."

"Mungkin itu Petra Ral. Teman sekolahku dulu. Semua temannya tahu dia tergila-gila padaku. Cih," Rivaille memalingkan wajah. "Tapi aku lebih senang melindunginya sebagai adik. Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia ingin _skinship_ sedikit, karena aku menghargai perasaannya. Tapi aku cuma menginginkanmu, bocah. Aku tidak tahu kau melihatku pergi dengannya waktu itu. Aku terpaksa."

Sepasang kelereng hijau berkedip polos.

"_Sensei_... sungguh-sungguh?"

"Aku tidak suka berbohong," Rivaille menarik diri dan tegak kembali. "Berani taruhan, berminggu-minggupun kau mengulang namaku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku apalagi menghapus namaku dari otakmu. Aku benar, kan."

Eren menunduk lagi, menggigit bibirnya. "Y-ya. Jadi, _sensei_—"

"Aku tunggu sembilan tahun lagi, Eren. Jangan anggap selama sembilan tahun ini kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Aku melarangmu terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Dan melarangmu bertindak yang aneh-aneh."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, _sensei_...?"

"Tidak sabar? Untuk sekarang, kau masih bocah ingusan," Rivaille kembali duduk dan menyesap teh hitamnya. "Aku menunggumu sampai kau siap."

Eren tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sepertinya, semua sudah jelas. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Tak ada kata _'sayang'_ atau _'cinta'_ yang harus mereka ucapkan. Karena terlalu banyak mengumbar kata-kata itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan makna, kan?

* * *

><p>Otak Eren menolak untuk menganggap kata 'Rivaille' sebagai <em>spam<em>. Ternyata tips yang disarankan Armin tidak berhasil.

Dan ternyata hipotesis si jenius Rivaille juga bisa salah. Eren tidak bermaksud untuk merindukannya. Sama sekali. Karena itu, sejujurnya Rivaille masih menyimpan sakit di dalam hati.

"_Sensei_, tidak perlu terlalu percaya diri begitu. Aku cuma milik _sensei_, kok."

Mendengar itu, Rivaille tidak jadi _broken kokoro_.

_Owari? happy end! (?)_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Eren menyatakan perasaan pada Rivaille saat umurnya 8 tahun, dan Rivaille juga sudah menyukai Eren sejak lama. Maklum, pedo. Tapi Rivaille gak pernah bilang "Aku juga menyukaimu, Eren". Jadi, bisa dibilang mereka hts-an (?) dari dulu sampai sekarang._

Maafkan kegajean dan ke-ooc-an disini hehe m(_ _)m.

Semantic satiation dan deskripsinya disini saya sedot dari salah satu blog yang... saya lupa urlnya. Pokoknya segala informasi saya dapat dari sana. Semantic satiation bagi saya sendiri kadang berhasil kadang nggak. Waktu saya nyoba dengan sengaja buat _reset_(?), rasanya gak berhasil. Tapi saat terucap berkali-kali dengan tidak sadar, biasanya berhasil. Lalu datanglah ide untuk membuat fiksi seperti ini (?) /plak.

Intinya, Eren tidak bisa melupakan Rivaille-sensei. /tsah

review?


End file.
